<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>SITE 404 : Oneshots by Honeyed (MoonPachimari)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29001840">SITE 404 : Oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonPachimari/pseuds/Honeyed'>Honeyed (MoonPachimari)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DSMP SCP AU:Site-404 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Platonic Relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:22:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29001840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonPachimari/pseuds/Honeyed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello! This is a one shot book for my SCP au called Site 404!! This wont be written in file format and is mostly just for my rambling ideas. Feel free to request.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity &amp; Phil Watson, Alexis | Quackity &amp; TommyInnit, Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt, Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Niki | Nihachu &amp; Technoblade, Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade/Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DSMP SCP AU:Site-404 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>SITE 404 : Oneshots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello! My name is Honeyed and I'm the author for this book. Before you start typing out any requests, know I absolutely refuse to write any of the following</p><p>- Non con<br/>- Underage romantic or sexual content<br/>- Pedophilic content<br/>- Self harm and/or Suicide</p><p>This may be updated as time goes on but hopefully not! I also have the right to refuse writing any one shot.</p><p>In Reference of Ships: Shipping the personas only, not the real people. Chapters with ships will be tagged as (R) followed by the initials. For example; Techno and Phil would be (R-TP)!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>